


Breakfast in Bed

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [33]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean and the triplets make Renee Mother's Day breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

Dean sets a bowl in front of Hagen who is sitting at the island counter.  “Be careful as you mix it,” he says.

 

“I will, Daddy,” Hagen says.  She smiles at him.  “Do you think Mommy will like this?”

 

“I think Mommy will love it.”  He sets another bowl in front of Harper, telling her to be careful as well.  He turns toward the sink where Harlow is washing the fruit.  “How’s it going over there?”

 

“I’m done, Daddy,” Harlow answers.

 

Dean walks over and takes the bowl from her.  “Good job.”  He kisses the top of her head.  “Go sit by your sisters.  I’ll bring you what you need next.”  He steps back to let Harlow climb off the stool. 

 

This isn’t the first year that they’ve done this on Mother’s Day.  However, the girls are more involved in everything this year.  Dean is amazed at how quickly the triplets are growing up.  It seems like just yesterday they were born and here they are almost six years later making another Mother’s Day Breakfast for Renee.

 

The four continue to work in the kitchen, getting everything complete and on a tray.  When the tray is complete with the breakfast as well as a single tiger lily, the girls run to grab their gifts that they made for Renee.  The flowers had started the year before when each girl wanted to have a flower with their gifts.  Dean had gotten Renee flowers every Mother’s Day, but last year the girls joined in.  They even chose the flowers they wanted.

 

“Ready?” Dean asks when the girls return to the kitchen.  He smiles when they nod emphatically.  “All right, then let’s go.”  He takes the tray and follows the girls upstairs.  They’re already climbing onto the bed when he steps into the bedroom.  He smiles as Renee shifts and sits up smiling at their daughters.

 

“We made you breakfast,” Harlow says pointing to Dean.

 

Dean approaches the bed with the tray.  “Good morning, Mommy.”  He leans down and kisses Renee.  “Happy Mother’s Day.”

 

Renee smiles at him.  “Thank you.”  She moves even more and leans against the pillows.  “Everything looks amazing.”

 

“Hopefully it’ll taste just as good.”  Dean smiles.  “Okay.  We will let you eat in peace and be back after we clean up the kitchen.”

 

“We want to stay with Mommy,” Harper says.

 

“We will come back right after we clean the kitchen.”

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Harper Rose.”

 

“Fine.”  She climbs off the bed with her sisters, glaring at Dean before she walks out of the room.

 

Dean looks at Renee after she giggles.  “Glad you find this funny.”

 

“It’s hilarious,” Renee says.  She smiles up at him.  “Thank you for breakfast.”

 

He leans down to kiss her again.  “You’re welcome.  Enjoy.  We’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

Dean manages to hold the girls off for another ten minutes, enough to load the dish washer and wash the counters, before they want to go back to Renee.  At least Renee was able to get a few minutes to herself.  He gets the pans they’d used washed before he heads upstairs himself.

 

“It’s about time, Daddy,” Hagen says.  “Mommy’s gonna open her presents now.”

 

“I had to finish the dishes,” Dean says as he moves to sit on the bed.  “Besides, Mommy is still eating.”

 

“Hurry up, Mommy,” Harper whines.

 

“Girls,” Dean says with a raised eyebrow.  “Let Mommy finish her breakfast at her own pace.”

 

“You don’t take this long to eat,” Harlow says.  “We make you breakfast in bed too.  You don’t take this long.”

 

Dean snorts.  “Daddy eats way too fast.  Mommy eats like a normal person.”

 

Renee smiles at Dean.  “Finally you admit it.”  She looks at the girls.  “I’ve been telling Daddy he needs to slow down when he eats for a long time.”

 

“She has been.  She told me that before we were even together.”

 

“Then why don’t you listen to her?” Hagen asks.

 

“That’s a good question,” Renee says with a smirk.

 

“Because if I listened, what would she have to complain about?”  Dean winks at Renee.

 

“I’m sure I could find something.”

 

“I’m sure you could too.  Sometimes I don’t know why you married me.”

 

“To make your life miserable.”

 

“Oh right.”  Dean shifts a little when Hagen moves to sit on his lap.  It’s not a surprising move as the youngest of the girls has always loved sitting on his lap.  “How about you, Hagen?  Why do you think Mommy married me?”

 

“Because you wanted us,” Hagen answers matter-of-factly.

 

“Definitely a good reason.”  He kisses the top of her head.

 

“Best reason ever,” Renee says as she sets the tray on the nightstand.  “All right, so can I open my presents now?”

 

“Yes!” Harlow, Harper, and Hagen all exclaim at the same time.

 

Dean smiles as he watches Renee take the first gift.  This is what he lives for.  Of course, he never thought this life was in the works for him.  Then he met Renee.  His life changed that day.  He knew the moment he met her that he would spend the rest of his life with her.


End file.
